


Homesick

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Rain, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: For the past month, Robin had kept his distance from everyone, especially his friends, around the Smash Mansion. You are beginning to worry him so you decide to confront him. But when you confront him, you will see that the tactician is carrying a burden. How can you help him about it?





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: Oh great. Another dark-themed one-shot made from this random writer, aka me. Well, semi-dark-themed one-shot. (shrugs) Anyways I am going to warn you that the following one-shot that you are about to read may contain character depression. If you are not a fan of this, then don't read or flame about it.  
> Robin: Am I the one being depressed here?  
> Tsubasa: Sadly, yes you are.  
> (Long silence, then...)  
> Robin: ...I don't know what to say.  
> Tsubasa: (shrugs) Now...ONWARD!!  
> Robin (thinking): Why does she always do that?

You are snickering as you continue running down the hallway until you hid next to a convenient tall flower pot. In truth, you had just finished pulling an explosive pie prank on Ike and now, he is currently chasing you with a charged up Ragnell in his hand, ready to Great Aether you. As soon as you are hiding, Ike runs past the hallway you are at since he didn't see you. Once the coast is clear, you came out of your hiding spot and look at the hallway. You are starting to think that maybe pulling that kind of prank on the Radiant Hero was a bad idea, but you shrug it off and look around.

As soon as you did, you spot a certain white-haired tactician walking down the hallway carrying a couple of magic tomes with a letter on top of them. You charge you way towards Robin and glomp on him from behind, causing him to yelp and drop his items on the ground. At the same time, you and Robin fell to the ground.

"Hey-a, Robin!"  
"Oh. Hi, (y/n)," he spoke in a quiet, calm voice.  
"How are you on this fine cloudy and rainy day?"  
"Uh...Nothing much. I don't know why you asked."

You mentally cringe a little about his answer.

"Come on! There's go to be something you can do!"  
"I don't have anything else to do."  
"Robin, don't lie. In fact, I hardly see you doing anything!"  
"Just go away, (y/n)..."

As soon as you and Robin stood up, the male tactician quickly pick up his belongings and speed off to another hallway. You just stood there with a worried look on your face. To be honest, you had developed a crush on the male tactician for quite some time. However, there is something wrong about him that have been constantly getting you off-guard. For the past month, he had began to keep his distance from the others, such as you, Chrom, Rufure, and Lucina. Because of this unusual behavior, you had began to worry about how Robin is feeling.

You turn around and start walking down the hallway until you see Chrom and Lucina walking down the hallway. Starting to desperately look for answers, you made your way towards them. They noticed you and stop their tracks once you began to talk to them.

"Hey, guys," you spoke.  
"Hey, (y/n)! What's up?" Lucina said.  
"I'm doing fine. But there is something I should talk about."  
"Okay. What do you want to tell is about, (y/n)?" Chrom asked.  
"Have you guys noticed on how Robin is? He used to be happy when he talks to his friends around, but that started to fade. For the past month, he hasn't talked to anyone and he had been unusually by himself recently. If the both of you know anything about this, please tell me."

Chrom and Lucina look at each other with worried looks on their faces and look at you.

"Yeah, we noticed," Chrom spoke.  
"I don't think he was like this back at home," Lucina added.  
"(Y/n), you're not the only one who is worried about Robin. I am too and so is Lucina."  
"We don't know much about it, but you ask Rufure about it. If she does know something about it, then she can tell you about it."  
"Thank you, Chrom! Thank you, Lucina! I'll find Rufure right away!"  
"Happy to help!" both of them said before walking away.

You look around the Smash Mansion to find Rufure and spot her talking to Corrin **(Female Corrin)**. She is discussing about how should they attack their opponents for their next battle, which is about to start in a matter of minutes. You begin to walk up towards the girls and tap on Rufure's shoulder. Rufure suddenly stops talking and turn her attention towards you. Both of them smiled as Corrin wave hi to you.

"Hey, Rufure."  
"Hey, (y/n). What can I help you with?"  
"I want to talk about your twin brother. I noticed that he's barely talking to you."  
"Oh. Well...that's true. For the past month, he has been feeling very depressed about something. I don't know why, but maybe you should find him and he can explain about it."  
"Um...thanks."  
"Anyways, we better get going. Me and Corrin have to go do our match."  
"Okay. Good luck!" you said.

As Rufure and Corrin walk towards the teleporters, you start to run around the Smash Mansion to look for Robin. Along the way, you begin to question everyone if they had seen the male tactician walking by, but there was no luck. You were about to give up until you suddenly notice someone sitting on a big rock outside in the rain.

_Odd. How come I didn't notice this person outside until now?_

You mentally facepalm since you did not know, but you made your way back into your room to get your (f/c) raincoat, (f/c) rain boots, and your (f/c) umbrella. Once you were dressed for the rain, you begin to walk outside towards the figure from the Smash Mansion's back door. As you walk closer and closer, you can beginning to clearly hear sniffing and depressing sounds from the figure. It made you wonder if this person was feeling alright. As you were almost near the figure, you can interpret that the figure is wearing a black and dark purple robe with a large hood over the head to shield their hair from the rain.

_Wait a minute..._

You bent down to get a closer look of their face. When you did, you notice that the figure is none other than the male tactician Robin himself. He must have noticed you because he quickly stopped sniffing and looked away so that you could not make any eye contact.

"Uh...h-hi, (y/n)."  
"Robin...is something wrong?"  
"Um...n-no. Th-there is nothing wrong ab-b-bout m-m-me."  
"But I heard you-"  
"Oh. Th-that must have b-b-been your...imagination..."  
"(Sigh) You're a terrible liar, Robin. You know that."

Robin mentally curses to himself for knowing that lying was bad. Sighing in defeat, he looks at you directly with his hood still over his head. You reach your hand to remove his head, but when you did, you are shocked to see tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. You sat down next to him with your umbrella shielding the both of you from the rain.

"Robin, why are you crying?"

Robin shows you a letter and continues crying. As you took the letter from his hands, you began to read it.

_Dear Robin,_

_How's everything in this Super Smash Bros thingy? I hope you and the others are having a good time. As a matter of fact, me and the Shepherds are having a huge blast! Fredrick literally freaked out when me and and Henry pulled an epic prank on him! Panne was not happy with us pulling that prank on her husband, so she literally chased us around the field as a result. Also, I got some good news to tell you. Sumia and Gaius have gotten married and Gaius was sweet enough to throw some of his candy to all of us so the wedding was a blast. Olivia and Donnel also got married and celebrated with a huge festival at Donnel's little village! I wish you were there to see all of us and what are we doing, but it's sad that you aren't with us. But it's okay because everything is fine here back in Ylisse. I hope you can come and visit us sometime._

_Sincerely,_

_Lissa_

_P.S. Tell Chrom to stop smashing things recklessly! I found my small mirror broken and because of that, he owes me a new one!_

You chuckle a little and turn towards Robin. He let out a little and quiet laugh, but it was not enough to cheer him up. He continues to cry as he looks down on the ground. It only took you a moment to put everything together.

"Now I get it. You missed this...Ylisse place."  
"Yeah. I missed the Shepherds so much that...I feel homesick..."  
"Can you tell me more about yourself?"

Robin agrees to your request and decides to tell you about everything he knows. He starts off his story on how he met Chrom and the Shepherds, the Ylisse-Plegia war that results in Ylisse being victorious, how they put an end of Valm's attempt to conquest the Halidom of Ylisse, and ends with Robin founding out about his past. You were amazed about the whole story, but the details on how Robin found out that he was born to be a vessel to Grima, the fell dragon, kind of scares you, but not that much.

"I see..."  
"I find Ylisse a suitable home rather for me than Plegia after all the good times. But now, I miss the Shepherds so much!"

After that, he pulls you into a sudden hug and continues to cry on your shoulder. You begin to gently ruffle his white hair and let him cry.

"It hurts, (y/n). It hurts to be homesick."

Eventually, you begin to feel tears beginning to well up from your own eyes and fall down from your cheeks. Robin is your crush and you hate to see him break down like this.

"Hey, Robin. You can stop crying. I don't want to see the boy I love cry more."

Robin stops crying and looks at your (e/c) eyes with his sad, chocolate brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" You sniff and wipe the tears away from your eyes, then look back at his eyes with yours.

"Robin, the truth is that I love you so much that I don't want to see you sad. Because it makes me sad too. From now on, I'll always be by your side. Maybe that should help you feel better. Does that sound good enough?"

The male tactician looks at you and wipes his tears away from his eyes. Once he finished, he went closer to your face and presses his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen at first, but you eventually start to kiss him back. His lips tasted so sweet, just like your love for him. Afterward, the both of you pull back and Robin makes a warm smile at you.

"Thanks, (y/n). I feel better already."  
"Anything I can do. Come on, let's get back inside before one of us gets sick."

The both of you held hands as the two of you went back into the Smash Mansion. You always stayed by Robin's side and help him get through his depression...and he has you to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> All done. Took me forever and I almost sucked out about it. Originally, I wanted Robin to be suicidal, but I decided to take that out. I don't know when, but I will try to make a Suicidal!Robin one-shot, along with other kinds of one-shots, in the future. If you like this one-shot, kudo and comment about it. Don't like, then don't flame. Until then, I'll see you in the next one-shot! ;)


End file.
